Hamtaro's Adventure - Kingdom Hearts
by Superstar 112
Summary: Hamtaro was just a happy-go-lucky teenager, along with his friends, but then his world was attacked by shadowy creatures called the Heartless. Now Hamtaro, along with Sora, Donald Duck and Goofy, must save the worlds from the Heartless, find his missing f
1. Prologue - The Awakening

**Prologue - The Awakening**

_Ones born of the heart and darkness, devoid of hearts, ravage all worlds and bring desolation. Seize all hearts and consummate the great heart. All hearts to be one, one heart to encompass all. The great darkness sealed within the great heart. Progeny of darkness, come back to the eternal darkness. For the heart of light shall unseal the path. When man has something taken away from him, and is forced to realize his weakness, man will seek to obtain power. Opening the door of darkness, come back to the eternal darkness. For the heart of light shall unseal the path. The door of darkness tied by two keys. The door of darkness to seal the light. None shall pass but shadows, returning to the darkness. Ones born of the heart and darkness, hunger for every heart until the dark door opens._

_~Unknown_

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful night in the house of a Orange and White Haired Boy named Hamtaro Haruna who was having a very strange dream.<p>

*Dream Sequence*

In the dream, we find Hamtaro falling into a abyss as he said 'I been having _these weird thoughts lately... Like is any of this for real or not.'_

He was wearing an orange vest shirt with brown buttons and blue jean pants, with red sneakers and 2 brown wristbands. Sinking down the abyss he did a spin to try to see where he was going when a bright green light hit him.

After that, Hamtaro was now standing on a beach of a strange island the waves crashed into the shore gently as she saw the sunrise making the sky turn fiery red and orange.

"Where am I?" He asked himself as he looked around taking in her surroundings.

"Hello, is there anybody here!?" Hamtaro cried as she looked around for somebody but nobody responded. He sighed as she started to walk down the beach. She continued walking until she saw a boy lying down on the sand he looked about to be his age and had brown hair. He was also wearing yellow shoes a black jacket and red shorts and shirt.

"Hey, uh... are you awake?" Hamtaro asked him but he didn't respond.

"Hey buddy, are you alive down there?" He asked him again but he gave no response. He then heard a giggle behind her as she turned to see a girl with red hair walk right past her.

"Hey, what am I invisible or something?" He asked the girl but she to gave no response as she sat beside the boy with spiky hair before she poked him in the cheek making him mumble before turning over away from the girl.

"Guess he's alive but how come nobody can see me?" He thought as the girl got up and stood over the boy with a cheeky smile on her face. "What's going on here?"

"Wake up!" The girl shouted as the boy jumped up startled looking at the now chuckling girl.

"Geez Kairi, did ya have to do that so loud?" The boy asked as the girl that Hamtaro now knew as Kairi stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry Sora, but Riku told me to find you because we need to get started on the raft today." Kairi said as the boy now known as Sora nodded in understanding.

"Oh yeah. Heh sorry I guess I kinda forgot." Sora said as he and Kairi ran straight through Hamtaro like she wasn't even standing there.

"Huh a raft? what raft are they talking about?" Hamtaro asked himself as he saw something out of the corner of his eye she turned to see a boy standing on the water he turned to look at Hamtaro lifting his hand as a giant wave came up from behind him.

"Hey look out!" Hamtaro shouted as he ran towards him just as the wave crashed down on them both and Hamtaro sunk deep below the waves he then closed her eyes and waited for the end but the strangest thing was she felt the water embrace her as she sank down but he found out that he could still breath as well.

"Why am I able to breath under water?" He asked as she continued to sink down until she landed on what looked like a stained glass pillar.

"Okay this is weird." He said looking down to see a picture of a woman in a yellow and blue dress who looked to be asleep.

Suddenly a voice called out to Hamtaro. "You have awakened" said the voice.

"Heke, who are you?" asked Hamtaro.

"I am your light... it seems you are trying to awaken your power of light..." speculated the voice.

"The power of light?" asked Hamtaro.

"Yes, you seem to seek out this power to protect your friends, especially those you see there." the voice said as it shined a light across the platform. "So much to do so little time, take your time don't be afraid... the door is still shut."

"The door…?" Hamtaro repeated.

"Step forward... can you do it." said a voice unknowing to trust the voice Hamtaro walked towards the middle. Suddenly weapons appeared one a red and black shield with a mouse logo on it next a green staff with a blue mouse logo on top of it and last a sword with a blue and yellow handle with a mouse logo on the center of it. "Power sleep within you, if you give it form it will give you strength chose well" said the voice again.

"Do I have to choose?"

"…yes"

"Then I choose the sword" said Hamtaro as he jumped to the sword.

"The power of the warrior, invincible courage, a sword of terrible destruction. Is the power you seek?" said the voice.

Hamtaro nodded then the sword vanish but Hamtaro still felt it power.

"Your path is set, Now what will you give up in exchange?". Hamtaro look at the two and walk to the wand.

"The power of the mystic, Inner strength, a staff of wonder and ruin, is this the power you give up?" Hamtaro nodded and it disappeared like the sword.

"You've chosen the power of the warrior. You've given up the power of the mystic." Then the floor begin to crack as Hamtaro then fell into darkness he look and saw a their picture of a girl with blonde hair with a white dress and a castle behind her. The sword appeared in Hamtaro hand the voice spoke again "There will be times you have to fight use this power to protect yourself and other."

Hamtaro then look as small black shallows came from the ground, "Keep your light burning strong." Hamtaro then took a swing at these shallows and killed them But one shallow tries to sneak behind him.

"Behind you!"

"Got it!" said Hamtaro as he lunged at the shadow creatures taking out one by one with ease. The last one was defeated.

"Ha! That was fun"

"Excellent job Hamtaro, you really are good,"

One more shallow appeared but instead of attacking him he went back to the floor leaving a huge black spots but then more black spots appeared covering the picture then it try to swallow Hamtaro. He try to get out of it but couldn't as he was now in darkness but still trying to fight He then landed on another picture.

This time it had three girls covered in blue with hearts around them he look back and saw a seen though huge door. He to try to open it but he couldn't for some strange reason then he look back and saw a light pointing to a chest. He went over there and open it and got a potion he then heard a clicking noise and turn back and went to the door but this time it was solid. He open the door now as a light came from the door Hamtaro then walked through the door. He back on his island expect three people were here.

"Hang on the door won't open just yet, First tell me about yourself." said the voice. Hamtaro then went over to a girl with dirty blond hair and blue eyes with a pink scarf as she asked him "What most important to you?"

"Friendship!" Hamtaro responded.

Then he went over to a guy with messy brown hair and green eyes, wearing a yellow hat with a moon on it as he asked "What are you afraid of?"

"Getting old." Hamtaro respond.

And lastly he went up to a guy with blonde hair and green eyes as he asked "What do you want out of life?"

"To be strong." Hamtaro respond.

The voice then said "You want friendship, your afraid of getting old, and you want to be strong. Your adventure begins at dawn as long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one. The day you open the door is both far off and very near." the voice spoke.

Hamtaro was now transport to a picture of a beautiful women with blonde hair and a purple dress holding a rose. Hamtaro walked to middle of it then at least ten shallows rises around him.

"Ok then bring it on!" Hamtaro said as he slash one of them then the next one and the one after that. Hamtaro was now slashing though shallows no problem.

After that he felt tired then a light appeared on the picture he went over to it and he was fully healed. Then the light move across the girl face to reveal a stain glass staircase. He ran up the staircase to a picture of a girl with brown hair and a yellow dress with some kind of beast behind her. "The closer you get to the light, the greater your shallows becomes".

Hamtaro look back and saw his shallow much more bigger and saw it turn and was lift from the ground.

"Don't be afraid," David was now backing away as his shallow was now a giant shallow with a hole in shape of a heart in the middle of his cheats and had tentacles wrap around his face.

Davis tried to run away but nowhere to run so he turn around and faced the monster and shouted, "Grr… ok you ugly monster, you want courage I'll give you courage!" he then charged at the monster with sword in hand. The monster punch the ground missing Hamtaro as he then took this to jump on the monster arm and run up the monster face to start hitting and slashing at the monster face. The monster then threw Hamtaro off his face and he landed on the ground. The monster then summon shallows but that was no problem for Hamtaro as he killed all of them. the monster then got down on his knee and started shooting purple energy ball at Hamtaro but he reflect those back at him.

Hamtaro then reflect the last ball hitting the monster in the face he shrieked pain knowing Hamtaro have beaten him. Hamtaro jumped back and found his sword had vanish then was knocked down as the monster was still. a portal of darkness appeared under him as the monster look at him "But don't be afraid" said the voice as Hamtaro was trying to get out. "You hold the mighty weapon of all" "so don't forget". Hamtaro was helpless as darkness covered him "You and the warrior are the ones... who will open the door".

* * *

><p>Here's the Prologue of this story. I know it's suck in all but I'm doing the best I can. So thanks for reading.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1 - The 2 Heroes

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Hamtaro. Although there are OC characters I created and OC characters that are familiar to other readers/ authors/ writers.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - The 2 Heroes<strong>

(Later…)

After the dream, Hamtaro then woke up with a start looking around he found herself back in his bedroom.

"Whoa, what a weird dream..." Hamtaro said, yawned.

He had still had the same half-white, half-orange hair, and what's different from him is that his orange pajama's wrinkled from his tossing and turning during the night from the dream in his sleep. Rubbing his eyes he looked towards his clock, it read, '9:52'. "Gah! Oh no, I'm late!"

As he rushed over his closet, he took out his blue long sleeve shirt with Orange sweatshirt with white short sleeves, and blue jean pants. Yanking them on and hopping down the stairs as he tried to tug on his orange & white sneaker holding the left one in his hand.

Grabbing an orange, his quickly kissed his mom on the check as he rushed out the door, "Bye! See ya mom, love you!"

"Wait aren't you going to–"

"…eat."

His mom, Yuki, sighed as the curtains by the door blew in the breeze coming from the open door. "That boy…"

As he ran down the sidewalk he slowed down, knowing it was no use since he was already late. Strolling by the building, he continued walking. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw slight movement. A girl weeping, and a friend trying to comfort her.

"It's just… it's just… it's just…!" She cried.

"Shh, Shh. It's okay… it's okay…"

"Why…?"

The boy's eyebrow furrowed as he dragged himself closer to the two figures.

"Uh… Hello?" he said trying to see if he could help. The girl who was the comforter glared at him.

"Err, can't you see where having a moment!" She said in a really angry sounding voice.

"Yeah, uh, I guess I wanted to uh… uh…"

"'Uh'! Is that all you can say? Aren'tyu gonna say something else?" she said as her black curls bouncing against her black shirt. Her white high tops standing out against her dark blue jeans. Across from her figure, she was a bit on the chubby side when Hamtaro encountered, but it was okay.

He slightly nodded, getting kinda nervous. "Yeah, my name's Hamtaro! Nice to meet you!" He claimed sticking out his hand for her to shake. She merely glared more.

"Uh, does the word 'moment' ring a bell?"

"Um…"

"Now, now Dannie. It's okay." Hamtaro looked at the girl who had just been called "Dannie".

"Huh? Your name's Dannie? Cool!"

"My name's not Dannie ya ding dong! It's Daniella!"

"Sorry." Hamtaro replied with a sweatdrop.

The girl who had been crying looked up at Hamtaro. She has a purple bow in her curly waist length of her black hair; her purple sleeve top was slightly covered from her hugging her body. Her purple mini skirt and black lace boots were match to her liking

"Wow… you must really like purple…" Hamtaro mumbled.

"No. I… 'hate'… purple." She said, dead serious.

"Oh… ok… then what color do you like?" Hamtaro asked.

"I love… L-O-V-E," she spelt, " Lavender!" she said giggling. "The name's Violet!"

Hamtaro just stood there a felt confused. "Uh… you guys just now meeting each other, right?" he asked the two girls.

"No we've been friends since like, kinder!" Violet stated Daniella just nodding her head like an excited puppy.

"Wow, because from the looks at it I think you two are like complete opposites." Hamtaro said.

Violet and Daniella looked at each other for a moment then burst out laughing. Now did Hamtaro ever feel dumb. "Um, I'm confused."

"Why?" Daniella asked looking at Hamtaro and wiping her eyes.

"No reason." Hamtaro said. "Uh-Oh!"

"What?" the two girls asked in union.

"There are about four more coming this way and trying to get your attention!"

"Oh, that's, Michael, Jenny, Jake, and Sue!" Gabby pointed out.

"There's more of you? Agh!"

Hamtaro tried to turned and run away, but when he looked back, he saw that now there were six people.

"What the? How did you guys get here so fast?"

"We have our mysterious way." A girl with short brown hair answered she wore a Red Tee-shirt with a pink heart on the middle, she also worn torn blue jeans with black Nikes.

"No, we just walked faster." Said a boy with piercing green eyes with black pants and a black shirt with a black leather jacket.

"I got it! Why can't you Jake! We wanted to seem mysterious." Said another boy with short blonde hair, teal-blue eyes and brown freckles littering his face. His white shirt and regular blue jeans went well with his brown sandals.

"Calm down Michael, no need to be harsh." Hushed a tall and thin girl yet shorter than the boys. She had almond shaped brown eyes and her long black hair. She wore a long black collar shirt which only had one button done and a white shirt underneath, her black pants and black flats made her look like a business woman aside from the fact that she wore a big black bow that sat behind her long bangs.

"Again," Daniella started, "This is Michael," she said pointing to the boy with blonde hair, "Jake," she pointed to the boy in all black, "Jenny," She said finally pointing to the girl with the bow, "And last but not least, Sue!" pointing to the girl with the Red shirt.

"How many friends do you guys _have_?"

"What do you mean?" Violet asked.

"How many friends do you have?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Violet said smiling. Daniella smirked, "Okay Violet! Stop flirting."

"Pssh in his dreams!"

"More like in _your_ dreams Violet."

Violet glared at Daniella and Hamtaro just looked confused. "Uh, ok… well, I gotta go. My friends are waiting for me at the clubhouse. And I'm already late!"

"Wait!" Sue said, "What's the club-a-house?"

"Not the 'club-a-house'! I can't hurt an innocent house! The _clubhouse_. You guys wanna check it out?"

"Sure!" They six said together. Little did Hamtaro know what he was really getting himself into…

* * *

><p>(Back on the Island...)<p>

The first thing that the boy name Sora heard was seagulls chirping and he slowly opened his eyes he got up then look out and saw a claim sea. He yawned then laid back down only to see his friend Kairi face above.

"Whoa!" Sora said, quickly getting on his knee while seeing Kari laughing, "Give me a break, Kairi" Sora said to her.

"Sora, you lazy bum I knew I'd find you snoozing down here" She said.

"No! This huge black thing swallowed me up, I couldn't breath, I couldn't-OW !" Sora said as Kari hit on the head. "Are you still dreaming?" Kari said.

"It wasn't a dream ! or was it ? I don't know." Sora said now thinking that was all a dream but still he felt unsure. "What was that place, It's so bizarre."

"Yea sure." Kairi said then walk in front of him facing the sea.

"Say Kari what was your hometown like? You know where you grow up." Sora asked now sitting down.

"I told you before I don't remember." Kairi said.

"Nothing at all?" Sora said.

"Nothing." She responded.

"Do you ever wanna go back?" He asked her again.

"Well I'm happy here." She said.

"Really." Sora said in wonder.

"But you know I wouldn't mind going back to see it." Kari said, smiling.

"I like to see it too, along with any other worlds I wanna see them all" Sora said, determined.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kairi said as she turn back looking back smiling.

"Hey aren't you two forgetting about me? They both turned to see Riku, carrying a log in his hands. "So I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." He said then threw the log at Sora which he catch and walked up to Kari. "And you're just as lazy as he is." he said to her as she giggled from embarrassment.

"So you noticed... all right we finish it together I'll race you." She said.

"Huh?" was Sora's response.

"What are you kidding?" Riku said as he just sat down next to Davis.

"Ready GO!" she shouted as both Davis and Ken got up and ran both having smile on their face with Kairi behind them. After the race which ended in a tie Riku went across the bridge and sat on the paopu tree taking his break while Sora was with Kari. "So can you gather the rest of the supplies, Sora are you listening? Kari asked.

"Huh? Uh yeah…" Sora said, nervously.

"Good… now here is what you need to find: Two logs, One cloth, One rope then bring everything back here I'm counting on you" Kairi said.

"Ok I'm on it." Sora said then left to find the supplies.

* * *

><p>(Back in Hamtaro's world…)<p>

Oxnard was munching on his food while talking to Pepper, Pashmina was playing with Penelope, Howdy and Dexter were fighting over who Pashmina liked best, Maxwell was reading a new book to Sandy, Cappy was playing his DS game, Panda was building something, Crystal, Maxine, Candace and Melody (The 4 new members of the clubhouse) were having a chat with each other while Jingle thought of a new poem, Stan was flirting with all the girls (except Sandy) until he stopped at Pashmina and started playing with Penelope too, which made Howdy and Dexter very mad, Snoozer was of course sleeping, Boss was thinking of how to impress Bijou, Sparkle was thinking about how to impress either Boss or Hamtaro, and Bijou was sitting at the table, waiting for Hamtaro to show up, things were completely normal until...

"Hamha!"

At that moment everyone stopped what they were doing and spotted their frined Hamtaro by the door.

"Hi Hamtaro!" Oxnard greeted his best friend.

"Good to see ya!" Boss greeted him.

"Bounjour Hamtaro." Bijou greeted him in her French accent while blushing.

"Uh... Hamtaro, aren't you going to introduce your friends to us?" A voice came to him.

Everyone, except for Hamtaro, responded in "Huh?"

"Oh yeah I almost forgot. Come and meet the Ham-Hams you guys!" Hamtaro called out as 6 other Ham-Humans came to the clubhouse.

"Hi! You must be the Ham-Hams that Hamtaro told us about." The girl, Violet, said to them.

"Er, yes and you are?" Boss began.

"I'm Violet!" She introduced herself. "This is Michael," she said pointing to the boy with blonde hair, "Jake," she pointed to the boy in all black, "Jenny," She said finally pointing to the girl with the bow, "Daniella," She pointed her best friend, "And last but not least, Sue!" pointing to the girl with the Red shirt.

"Oh hey, I'm Boss, I built this place and these are my friend. We're glad to have you all." Boss said, wearing a light brown shirt that is ripped around the sleeves, dark green cargo pants, and his yellow hat that a moon on it. His hair is dark brown almost black and has moss green eye.

'Boss? Seriously? That's his name?' Said Michael in thought.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all! I am Bijou!" She greeted them.

"Yeah always!" Violet said with glee. "Nice French accent though."

Bijou giggled. "Why, thank you."

"So, your name's Violet? Radical name! I'm Sandy, pleased to like, meet you," Sandy greeted her, next Bijou. She had a red tank top with a white jacket on top. She had a red wristband to match her red athletic shorts to also match her red and white shoes. Her hair was a very light orange tied in a simple ponytail.

"And I'm Pashmina, and this is Penelope," Pashmina greeted them with Penelope beside her. "Nice to meet you." Pashmina is wearing a periwinkle blue sun-dress, sleeveless with a white ribbon tied around her waist and small white lace at the bottom, and of course her pink scarf. Her hair is honey-brown, long in length, and her eyes are teal-blue. And Penelope wears her yellow blanket, which is now a yellow sun-dress with white lace around the bottom, her hair is dark brown and oddly her eyes are light pink.

"Hmm… that Pashmina girl is like the caring type, is she?" Jake whispered to Jenny.

"Mh-hm!" Jenny nodded, noting about her and Penelope.

"Greetings, my name is Dexter." Dexter greets them. He has slivery-blue hair, a little long too. And he was wearing a white short sleeve shirt under a light royal blue vest and royal blue shorts and a red bow tie and his eyes are periwinkle blue with rimless glasses. "And my "funny" apron friend is Howdy." He points to his "funny" friend Howdy who has short light brown hair, and his outfit is a white short sleeve shirt under a button-down the front, orange-yellow plaid shirt, some dark blue shorts and brown sandals, a red apron and his eyes were closed so you couldn't see the color.

"That's right, yall! You wanna come by my store, and I'll give ya want ya always wanted… At a price of course! Hey I should run a pricy TV show! HA! Price and pricy! They sound like each other!" Howdy screeched.

Everyone sweat-dropped and Howdy mumbled, "Anyone?"

"What. The. Hell. Was. That?!" Daniella muttered.

"Oh never mind him, he always tells bad jokes, you'll get use to it." Dexter muttered back to her. Daniella grunted.

Maxwell shook it off and said, "Greetings, I'm Maxwell. My parents own the bookstore, so I like to read. A pleasure." He was a tall, skinny boy with short brown hair and a brown button-up shirt and brown pants. And his eyes are blue.

'Oh great… a bookworm. How nice." Jake and Michael thought.

Then Michael saw Cappy walks up to him. His hair is short and dark brown, and his outfit is a light green short sleeve shirt under a white jersey shirt and light brown shorts and a green baseball cap (on backwards), and has light brown eyes.

"Er, Hi." Michael said.

"Hi..." He said shyly. "I'm Cappy."

"Uh… nice to meet you Cappy." Michael replied.

"Aw… how nice! You made a friend!" Daniella teased him.

"Shut up!" Michael snapped. Daniella chuckled.

Violet giggled at this. Then another surprise came for her, when the twin of Sandy, Stan, made his way up to her and grabbed her paws in his, a big grin playing across his face. Her brother had the same features, but he didn't have a ponytail and he was wearing a white tee-shirt, a dark green camouflage jacket, and black jeans.

"Hey baby. I'm Stan, but you can call me hon-"

"That's enough Stan! No flirting with girls in the Clubhouse, you know the rules... Well, you know. like, _my _rules!" His twin, Sandy, looking aggravated, lashed her pink ribbon out at him and caught him by the tail. He immediately let go of Violet's paws as he was dragged away by his identical sibling, wincing and looking ashamed. Violet laughed a little at their actions.

Daniella grits in anger. "Man what a flirt." She muttered.

"Hi! I'm Oxnard!" Oxnard greeted him. He had white and grey spots on his hair with a sunflower seed in his hands. He also had on a gray sweatshirt and white sweatpants. He was "bigger" than Hamtaro.

"Uh-huh… nice to meet you." Said Michael, feeling uneasy with Oxnard. 'I don't want to say this to him but he's such a fatty.'

Panda said, "Hi, everyone. I'm Panda, and I'm a carpenter. I can build anything out of wood."

"Oh so I heard." Said Violet, smiling at Panda.

Then Crystal, Maxine, Candace, Melody and Sparkle greeted them (which Michael took interest on all of them, like he has a thing for cute girls. And Jenny flicked him for that). Then Jingle and Pepper introduce himself formally.

"Great! Now that everyone met each other-"

"Uh, hate to interrupt but…" Daniella pointed her finger to Snoozer. "But… you forgot someone." She said. He's sleeping in a blue and yellow blanket, has brown short hair, and blue PJ's.

"Oh. That's Snoozer. He likes to sleeps…a lot." Hamtaro replied.

"Oh wow, great name. That's original," Jake commented sarcastically. Violet playfully wacked him in the head.

"Guys! Come on! It's okay, Snoozer is one of the ham-hams now. I trust him completely!" Hamtaro exclaimed.

The 6 Ham-Hams looked at him as if he was either smart or stupies, but Bijou beamed at him. _He is so cute! Hamtaro is a true leader._

"Come on, guys! He's nice!" Hamtaro assured.

Jake and Michael both crossed their arms. Jake said, "Has he ever talked?"

Hamtaro looked confused and muttered, "No."

Michael sighed as he spoke up, "I know for a fact that when someone greets a person they know the person well if they want to be your friend. But this guy here is… um… uh… what's word for not talking?"

"Unresponsive." Answered Maxwell.

"Yep that's one. Thanks." Michael thanks him.

"It's okay. I can be trusted. Plus, I'm just going to stay here to conserve my energy," an unfamiliar voice squeaked.

The 6 Ham-Hams looked shocked, even for Michael & Jake who looked very astonished. Hamtaro looked proud of himself and said, "See? I believe that he's a ham-ham!"

"Uh-huh." Said Michael in responses.

"So now that everyone's here… let me say this… Welcome to the Clubhouse!" Hamtaro chorused, smiling at his newest friend.

Michael look astonished as he moved his head to the rhythm (A/N: Imagine Kanan Jarrus doing that in Star Wars Rebels, then you got the message). "Good to hear."

Violet smiles at Hamtaro and his friends. 'Maybe… this won't be so bad after all.'

* * *

><p>(Back on Destiny Island…)<p>

Sora was then swimming on to the beach as he wins his sparring battle with Tiddus, Wakka and Selphie, and lost his last spar battle with Riku, he swam back to beach then gave his stuff to Kairi.

"Thanks Sora here I found something today too, here it yours." as she gave him a Hi-potion then said, "Tired? Want to call it a day." Sora nodded. "Ok. It is getting late, we will finish it up tomorrow." Kari said.

(Later at sunset)

Sora, Kairi and Riku where on the plateau, sitting on the bent tree and watching the sunset. They merely gazed at the horizon as the clouds and the ocean, as there colors changed to orange and red as the sun began to vanish behind the waves. They all seem to be lost in deep thought.

Sora was the first to break the silence. "So, Kari's home world's is out there, right?" Davis asked, turning to his friends.

Kairi smiled and looked into the sun, excited that her home might be out there. Riku just smiled and looked to the sky.

"Could be. But will never no by staying here." Riku said.

"I wonder, how far could a raft take us?" Sora asked, leaning forward.

"Who knows?" Riku said, folding his hands. "If we have to, will come up with something else."

"So, I suppose there are other worlds out there." Kairi said, giggling. "What would we do there?"

"Hmm. Well to be honest, I've never really thought of about that." Riku said, putting one of his hands on his chin. "It's just..."

Sora and Kairi turned to look at their friend. The idea to build the raft was his idea in the first idea. Sora was curious about what his answer was gonna be.

"I've always wondered why we're here, on this island." Riku said, closing his eyes. "If there other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And, supposed there are other worlds out there. Than ours, is just a little piece, of something much greater! So we could have easily end up somewhere else, right?" Riku turned his head to look at his friends, staring at them, like he was trying to read their minds.

"I don't know." Sora said, leaning his back onto the tree.

Kairi looked at Sora with straight face, while Riku just smiled at his friend answer.

"Exactly. That's why we need to go out there and find out." Riku said, jumping off the tree and staring into the horizon. "Just sitting here won't change a thing."

Sora and Kairi just looked at each other, before they both smiled and looked up to the sky. They imagined all they worlds besides their home island. Sora just looked with excitement, while Kairi looked with a happy smile.

"It's the same old stuff." Riku said, smiling. "So let's go!"

"You've been thinking about this for a lot lately, right?" Kairi asked, looking over to Riku.

"Thanks to you." Riku said.

Sora looked a little surprise by this, but he didn't say anything.

"If you didn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this." Riku said, looking at her. Kairi, thanks.

Kari just gave him a warm smile. "You're welcome."

After that they decided that it was time to get home. Kairi was walking in front of Sora and Riku, but Sora looked to be in deep thought. He wonder if they did find another world, what where they going to do there. Also if they did find Kairi home world what would happen after that. Sora was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Riku calling him.

"Hey Davis!" Davis turned around to see Riku tossing a piece of fruit to him. He caught it and looked over it. It was a yellow star shape fruit that looked freshly picked, judging by that a vine was still stuck on a part of it.

"You wanted one, didn't you?" Riku said, pointing at it.

"A paopu fruit?" Sora asked.

"If two people share one, their destines become intertwined! They'll remain a part of each other's lives, no matter what!" Riku said, smirking at Sora.

Davis looked at the piece of fruit in his hand. He knew about the legend of the fruit, hearing it from on the of the village elders. Maybe he did want one.

"C'mon, I know you want to try it!" Riku said, walking in front of Sora.

"What are you talking-" Riku just laughed and continued to walk. Sora looked at the piece of fruit and looked at Kari how was stepping out of the shack. He blushed and tossed the fruit away, before he ran to catch up to his friends. He ran down the stairs, and walked out of the shack.

* * *

><p>(Far away in different world)<p>

A larger beautiful white castle that had towers the stretched towards the clouds. The entire castle glowed as the sunlight hit it. The blue cone shaped towers glimmered in the light. The many orange flags that decorated the castle where blowing in the morning breeze. It was just about perfect usual.

The court wizard was walking down a long hallway to the throne room, his footsteps falling onto the red carpet that stretched all the way from the end of the hallway. The windows to left where very large and almost reached the ceiling. The sunlight poured in from the windows giving the hallway a beautiful shine. This was when the wizard would greet the king.

The court wizard was in fact, a small white duck. He was wearing a purple-gray shirt with two yellow buttons in the middle, a long sleeved blue cloak that had two zipper that went to the neck, and blue-violent belt warped around his waist. A purple hat that was similar to that of a witch's hat, but the point was in a crude curlicue, was resting on his head. The duck continued to walk while passing the walking brooms that where carrying buckets of water to clean the castle. The duck continued to walk till he was in front of two giant pink double doors. On either door was a symbol consisting of three circles, one larger circle with two small circles attached to the larger one. It was the kings symbol. The doors stretched almost all the way to the ceiling and their was no way a small duck could opened such a large door.

The duck smiled and held one hand to his beak, and coughed to clear his throat. He than knock on the base door and knocked it five times, rhythmically, like in a song, no one couldn't but him could hear it. A slight clicking sound was heard from the other side of the door and the duck put his hand on the right side of the door and opened a small section of the door.

The throne room was very large, able to hold a large amount guest at times. But it was empty at the moment. A large red carpet stretched from the large double doors to the throne. Above the throne was a large red flag, that also had the kings symbol on it. On either side of the throne was a statue, one of the court wizard, and one of the captain's of the royal guard. They were the kings two best friends.

Good morning your majesty! The wizard, called out.

The court wizard walks proudly down the long carpet. He was going to greet the king as he did every day. When he reached the golden throne he bowed his head and bends his knees. It's good to see you this- What! The wizard looks up only to see the king was not there!

The wizard looked around but saw something behind the throne. It was the king's faithful dog, and as he walked out from behind the throne, and there was something in his mouth. The wizard walked towards him.

Donald got the envelope from his mouth and open/read it then he ran out of the room panicking.

(Outside the castle)

The captain of the royal nights was taking a nap in the garden. Behind him was a large bushed that was carved to look like the entire castle. The captain was dressed from head to toe in armor, except for his helmet, which was resting on his head like a hat, because it couldn't fit his dog face. He was laying cross legged, and his hand where behind his head. He looked like he was having a pleasant dream, as a smile was on his face.

Suddenly, the court wizard came running towards the captain, still shouting and waving his hands like a crazy person. The wizard stooped in front of the knight and began shouting.

"Wake up Goofy, Wake up! This serious!" The wizard shouted, trying to wake up the captain.

Goofy continued to sleep, not even disturbed by the wizards shouting. His eyes didn't opened and he was still smiling. The duck let out a loud scream and put his finger into the air, his eyes on Goofy, and he released a jolt of lighting onto goofy body. The lighting woke goofy up, Even making him jump into the air in both surprised and pain. Goofy looked around, now fully awake and saw his best friend standing in front of him, looking very mad.

"Oh, hey Donald! How are you today?" Goofy said, smiling at Donald.

"We've got a real problem Goofy!" Donald shouted, but looked around before putting a hand on his beak. "But don't tell anyone." Donald whispered.

Goofy let out a gasp. "Queen Minnie?"

"Not even the queen!" Donald said, shaking his head.

"Daisy?" Goofy asked again.

Donald just shakes his head faster. "NO! It's top secret!" Donald said.

Goofy just looked over Donald side. "Oh, G'morning ladies." Goofy said politely.

Donald just froze. Wh-what? He said, scared.

Donald turned around slowly, and what he saw made his heart stop. Standing behind him, was Queen Minnie and Daisy. He felt his mouth become dry as they stared at him and Goofy. Daisy placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes. She raised one eyebrow and her gaze shifted onto Donald.

Goofy turned and look at Donald, who laughed nervously knowing he was in trouble.

* * *

><p>(Later that night, back in Hamtaro's World…)<p>

Hamtaro is back his room as he lies down by his bed, with his hands lied down to his head, looking at the cling, still in thought about that platform with the women's picture on it, and about those weird shadowy creatures.

'What was that?' Hamtaro said in thought. 'What was the voice telling me that was back there in my dream?"

_(Flashback…)_

_"The greater the light. The darker your shadow becomes."_

Hamtaro turned around and looked at his shadow, it was darker than before and it reached all the way to the end of the platform. Than his shadow turned to face him and he and it started to rise up.

Hamtaro was horrified by this, and started to back way.

_"But don't be_ _afraid."_

The shadow began to grow in size. It's hair became black tentacles that warped around it's face. Two pair of red eyes appeared form the tentacle mask. It's fingers stretched into sharp black claws. It's feet became curved and pointy at the end. Hamtaro continued to back away.

_"And don't forget..."_

The creature had a giant heart shaped hole on its chest. It turned around to and stared at him with its eyes, making a dangerous look at him. Hamtaro turned around and ran still looking over the creature from his shoulder. As he ran, he almost fell off the edge of the platform but managed to regain his footing. He remembered that there was nowhere to go and turned around to face the creature, getting into his battle stance and tightening his grip on the sword.

The creature fell to the platform and covered it and Hamtaro was in a thick coating of Darkness. He then heard the voice and it sound trembling.

_"...But don't be afraid."_

Then began to surround his body, he could fell the tentacles wrapping around his arms and legs.

_"You hold the mightiest weapon of all."_

The darkness wrapped around his body till it was up to his waist. He could feel the coldness of it.

_"So don't forget..."_

The tentacles wrapped around his face and he could see nothing but Darkness.

_"You are and the warrior are the ones... Who will open the door."_

_(End of Flashback…)_

"Open the door? What does that mean?" Hamtaro thought. 'On the top of that, what does he mean by me and warrior? Who's the warrior? Is it the guy?" He then remembers the boy name Sora. Then he turns his head to the window. 'This is getting strange…' Then as he close his eyes and starts to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sorry to keep you waiting I got a lot of stuff to think about for a new story and made some changes in the story. So don't flame me or sue me okay. See ya!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2 - Journey to the Light

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hamtaro or Kingdom hearts.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - Journey to the Light<strong>

(The next morning on the destiny island)

Sora had just arrived on the island. He then notice that Kairi and Riku weren't around, but saw that there boats where docked. He guessed that they where at the cove, working on the raft.

Once Sora walked away and his made way to the door that led to the other side of the Island and opened. Then he saw Riku and Kairi who was by at the Raft.

"Hey Sora over here." Riku said to him and Sora went over,"Yea what up Riku?" Sora asked

"Our raft still need a name I was thinking about the **High Wind **what about you?" Ken asked him. "Me, well… how about… **Excalibur**." Sora replied pick a name off of his head.

"Hm…" Riku though. "How about…"

"The Usual!" they both said.

Kairi walks in and sees them. "Are you both at it again?" She said as sighed. "Ok here the rules first one to touch the tree over there and come back here first wins." Kairi instructed. "If I win I'm Captain…" Sora said, "And if you win,"

"I get to share the paopu fruit with Kairi." Riku said.

"Huh?" Sora looked at him like if he's crazy.

"Deal? Winner gets to share the paopu with Kairi." Riku replied.

"Huh? Wait a minute…" Sora said not sure what was happening.

"OK on my count…" Kairi called out.

Riku leaned down and got into a position of a professional race. Sora also got into a running position, sweating a little. There was no backing out now!

Three!

Two!

One!

"Go!" Kairi shouted, swiping her arm down.

Sora took the lower path while Riku took the high path, lucky Sora was ahead of Riku and touch the tree he look back saw Riku was right behind him so using all his speed Sora got back to Kairi first.

"The score is 1 to 1!" Sora said but Riku said "Lighten up man it just a name after all."

Sora looking mad at Riku said, "So looks like I get to share the paopu with Kari."

Then Ken said, "All that of was just joking around, you should've have see look on your face."

Sora looked embarrassed and scowls as he went to talk with Kairi to see what to do next. "Today we collect provision for our trip, let's see Sora you're looking for: One seagull egg, three mushrooms, Two Coconuts, Three fish and fill this up with fresh drinking but don't use the sea." She then gave Sora a empty bottle. "Bring everything back here when you're done." She said.

"OK!" Sora said as he begins to find food.

* * *

><p>(In Hamtaro's World)<p>

Hamtaro yawned as he stretched out of bed. Then he lay back down and thought of the dream he just had. But not the same dream he had, but it was different...

*Dream Sequence*

_He was in a grassy field and was laying down taking in all of the beauty that lay before him. Everything seemed to be so peacefully quiet, just the way he liked it. The wind was breezing through the wheat stems and carrying some with it. Some could say they could die here and be at peace. He kept staring at the most majestic sunset, thinking about how his friends and he can enjoy this together like a family could. Just as he was going to close his eyes, someone had done so for him. When he registered that his eyes did not close by themselves, he got up and turned to the one who did._

_Hamtaro looked and spotted a white haired girl, wearing a sleeveless white fleecy tee and a Levi mini skirt with white lace at the bottom with blue boots. It was Bijou._

"_Bijou, is that you?" Hamtaro said in wonder as he looks at his friend._

_Bijou was smiling at him as the 7 Lights shine across the fields as 7 Female figures appeared. Hamtaro looks surprised as he sees these women including Bijou. But before Hamtaro had to ask, another light appeared as it took the figure a familiar that surprises him. It was Kairi._

"_Huh? What's going on?" Said Hamtaro in questioning._

_But before anyone answers, the girls became shining balls of light and they combined themselves into a giant light shining across his face and found a giant "door" right beside him._

"_W-W-Wh-What's going on?" Hamtaro said, looking surprise._

"_**The worlds are connected..."**_

_Hamtaro heard an unfamiliar voice. "Who's there?"_

"_**All worlds… tied to darkness…"**_

_Hamtaro then looked at the door and saw it opened as it begins to emerge a giant light across the door…_

*End of Dream Sequence*

Hamtaro gasped at the recap of his dream. "It was only a dream," he said to himself. "But it felt so real…" Then he wonders in his head. 'Those girls… one on the island… Bijou… what was that about? And that door… what was it?" He shook the thoughts off and decided to take a shower before breakfast.

After his shower, Hamtaro dried off and got changed into the same outfit he had yesterday, just it was a different set of clothes.

(Later…)

He went off to the the way, Hamtaro stared at a tree. He didn't know why he was staring at it, but he was strangely attracted to it. Then his thought were interrupted when a familiar voice came to him...

"Bonjour, Hamtaro! Wait for me!"

Hamtaro swiftly turned to look and saw his snow white friend Bijou running along in the sidewalk. She of course is wearing the same outfit she has in Hamtaro's dream. Her hair was held up into two blue ribbons on the side of her head, giving her an elegant appearance, and her blue eyes shone with cheer, but they also contained a hint of fatigue. She was panting mightily as well, showing she had run a long way just to reach him.

"Hamha, Bijou!" Hamtaro greeted as the foreign Ham-Human came to a halt at his side, giving her a warm smile. At first, she was unable to reply, being far too exhausted. But finally, she looked up and offered him a beaming grin that she reserved for him and him alone.

Panting ever so slightly, she remarked gratefully, "_Merci_, Hamtaro, for waiting for me. I thought you might leave me back there and I would never catch you!" Her blue eyes twinkled with good cheer.

Hamtaro's whiskers twitched and he chortled cheerily. With another bright smile that sent Bijou's heart aflutter, he said, "You never have to worry about that Bijou! I'll always wait for you. I'll wait for all of my friends!"

Bijou soon recovered from her mad dash, and was strong enough to begin the trek across the park to the clubhouse. "This is a wonderful day to zee our friends, no?" She asked as the pair began to head toward the Clubhouse. She took a moment to breathe in the fresh scent of flowers and feel the gentle breeze caress her face, savoring the early summer moment.

"It sure is!" He said, cheerfully.

As he and Bijou continued to head off to the Clubhouse, Hamtaro noticed that the 6 new Ham-Ham Members (Michael, Jenny, Violet, Daniella, Jake, and Sue) arrived already, talking to the Ham-Hams. Everyone started talking and discussing about what we were going to do today.

"We have options of going to the Amusement park, the mall and or just play a game right here." added Oxnard

"Well, why don't we take a vote, that way which everyone is the highest we go there first and then we can go to the other ones later." suggested Hamtaro.

As they starting vote, the result came to everyone:

Oxnard: Amusement Park

Stan: Mall

Sandy: Mall

Maxwell: Mall

Pashmina: Mall

Penelope: Games

Dexter: Mall

Howdy: Mall

Cappy: Games

Panda: Games

Bijou: Amusement Park

Boss: Amusement Park

Sparkle: Mall

Pepper: Amusement Park

Candace: Mall

Crystal: Games

Melody: Mall

Maxine: Amusement Park

Violet: Amusement Park

Daniella: Mall

Jenny: Mall

Jake: Games

Sue: Mall

Michael: Amusement Park

Jingle: Amusement Park

Hamtaro: Neutral

Hamtaro was never a good decision maker so he would go with whatever one. Counting up all the votes:

**Amusement Park:** 8

**Mall:** 12

**Games:** 5

Hamtaro was about to announce the winner…

"The winner is obviously the mall" said Hamtaro. Most of the guys groaned while the girls squealed that they can go to the best place for most to enjoy a good time. Hamtaro didn't seem to mind, if his friends were happy then he was too.

"I say we all split into groups of two so we don't get lost" said Maxwell.

Everyone scrambled so that they could get who they want to go with, Hamtaro being as neutral as ever stood in place and waited for whoever came to him. To his surprise Bijou had asked him if he would go with her which he more than wholeheartedly accepted. Boss was looking for Bijou, but when he saw her, he was pissed that she chose to go with Hamtaro, especially Violet and Sparkle. So everyone was in groups:

**Groups:**

Hamtaro & Bijou

Oxnard & Pepper

Maxwell & Sandy

Pashmina, Cappy, & Penelope

Boss, Stan & Panda

Dexter & Howdy

Jake & Michael

Jenny, Sue, Violet & Daniella

Crystal & Sparkle

Maxine & Candace

After all the preparation were set, they went their merrily way toward the mall. Everyone was chatting about anything that seemed to be interesting. As they were walking, Hamtaro was thinking about last night. Through out all night, he could not take his mind off of Bijou. He tried to think about something else, but he would just go right back into thinking about her once again. He thought that now would be a good time to ask her about it. He went over to her and decided to break the ice.

"Hey Bijou" he simply said.

"Hello there Hamtaro, excited to go to the mall? I was hoping to go to the park, but oh well" said Bijou smiling. This made his cheeks turn to a shade of pink.

"Well yeah, I mean we are going have fun and all. I am really looking forward to spending time with you" Hamtaro instantly looked down, completely embarrassed at what he said. But Bijou however heard him by the minute. And at the same time, she could not care less.

"Why… thank you, t-that means so much to me." She said, nervously. The stuttering could not stop since she was still recovering for what Hamtaro had said.

"Uh… no prob, Bijou." Hamtaro replied as he and the others went to the mall.

* * *

><p>(Back in Destiny Island…)<p>

Sora finds a mushroom behind a rock and another amongst the bushes. He crosses a hole in the rocky wall, where water is trickling out and fills up the empty bottle. He returns to the Beach and finds Selphie on the dock again.

"Hey, Sora." She said as she approaches him, "Have you heard about the legendary power of the paopu fruit? They say if you share it with someone you really care for, it binds you together forever and ever through eternity! It's so romantic. I gotta try it sometime."

"Uh… yeah." Sora replied, already known about the legend about the Paopu Fruit.

So as she finishes, Sora started to back to work on finish gathering supplies. He then jumps into the water and catches three fish before swimming to the small island where Tidus is practicing.

"I think you've gotten stronger, but odds are you're still no match for Riku. We took him on three-to-one last time, and he whipped us all. Well, I guess Kairi can always count on him." Tiddus said as he continues to keep on training. Sora took a mental note of that as he continues working.

Sora walks across the bridge and climbs a tree to retrieve a seagull egg and some coconuts. He enters the Seaside Shack and walks down the stairs to the beach floor.

"Hey Wakka!" Sora said, stopping in front of him.

"Hey Sora, what you doing man?" Wakka asked.

"Just gathering things for Kairi." Sora answered. "So what are you doing?"

"Me and Tidus, we are gonna do a little explorin' today. You know, to the secret place at the base of that tree. There's gotta be something there, ya?" Wakka replied.

Sora just shook his head as he sighed. "Wakka… don't you remember, that place is off limits, except for me and Riku." Sora said, informing him.

"Come on man, please!" Wakka said, getting on his knees and putting his hands together.

"Sorry, but the answer is still no." Sora said, before walking over to the falls.

"Aww alright, we'll see you later." Wakka said and left.

Sora then enters the Secret Place and walks through an underground tunnel, with roots lining the walls. He reaches a room made of walled boulders with chalk drawings scrawled on them. The only light is from a small hole in the ceiling. Sora sees the last mushroom near a wooden board in the wall and plucks it from the ground. Behind the mushroom is an old drawing of Kairi and Sora that brings memories flooding back to him. He kneels on the ground, placing a hand on the drawing of Kairi with a soft smile. His mind flashes back to the two of them as 5 year olds when they drew each  
>other on the walls. Sora sits, picking up a rock and begins carving. He stops and stares at his work. He is giving Kairi a paopu fruit.<p>

Then he heard something and look back, "Who there?" he said then a person wearing a brown robe appeared

"**I've come to see the door to this world."** Said the unknown man.

"Huh?" Sora said then look in front of him saw a big brown door but it was seal shut. **"This world has been connect, tied to the darkness."** said the brown robe man.

"What are you talking about?" Sora said

The robe man said, **"Soon to be completely eclipse."**

"Well whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this, huh? Where did come from?" Sora asked him now realizing he have never seen this man before.

"**You do not yet know, what lies beyond the door." **the man said.

"So you're from another world." Sora said, now realizing that he's from another world..

Then the man said, **"There is very much to learn, you understand so little."**

"Oh yea? Well you'll see, I'm going to get out and learn what's out there." Sora said, not liking this guy one bit.

"**A meaningless effect... one who knows nothing can understand nothing."** The man said.

Sora look back at the door and when he look back he saw the man had vanished. He then went out of the secret place head back to Kari, once he made it back he saw Kari sitting on the raft with something in her hand.

"Hey Kairi! Um what's that you got there?" Sora asked.

"Oh this." She pointed out, "I'm making a necklace of thalassa shells, In the old days sailors always wore thalassa shells they were suppose to ensure a safe voyage. See this." she then held up four pieces of the necklaces. "It's a charm to help us find each other If we ever get separated, three of us we always be together." She said.

"Oh that's good to know. By the way I got the stuff you wanted." Sora then gave her his stuff

Then she said, "Thanks Sora here I found something today too, here it yours." And with that she gave him another Hi-potion. Then she said, "Tried? Want to call it a day?" Sora nodded. "Ok tomorrow is the big day we should rest up."

Sora and Kairi were alone at the docks since Riku decide to head home as they are watching the sunset.

(Kingdom Hearts Ost - Kairi theme)

"You know Riku has changed." Kairi said.

"What do you mean?" Davis asked her

"Well…" She paused.

"You ok?" Davis asked.

Then she said, "Sora lets take the raft and go just the two of us!."

"Huh?" Sora said confuse while blushing.

Kairi then smile and said, "Just kidding."

Davis sigh and said, "What gotten into you, you're the one that changed Kairi."

"Maybe, you know, I was a little afraid at first but now I'm ready, No matter where I go or what I see I know I can always come back here right?" Kari said, smiling.

"Yeah, of course!" Sora said, smiling.

Kairi smiled and said, "That's good." Then she stands up and said, "Sora don't ever changed."

"I just cant wait, once we set sail It will be great." As both of them stayed like that watching the sunset.

* * *

><p>(Back in Hamtaro's World…)<p>

We find both Hamtaro and Bijou at the gift shop looking at the greatly decorated fashion and accessories. Hamtaro had known Bijou enough to know that she is a big fan of both jewelry and of course ribbons, and he thought about buying one for her. He did not know why, but he was more then willing to get her anything, including the ribbons that where on sell. He decided to browse the selection and try and choose one for her even though he was not one for doing this kind of thing. Although with the thought of the dreams he had, he couldn't get them out of his head. He couldn't shake the feeling why his dreams were unknown to him. Maybe, it'll lead something big.

As they were looking for decent ribbons, Hamtaro came across a blue one with orange strips.

"Hey Bijou, how does this one look?" asked Hamtaro

"Oh, it looks very beautiful, I don't have preferences except that they must be colorful and it makes it hard to choose" said Bijou as she went to remove her blue ribbons and try on the ones Hamtaro selected. After she was done she asked Hamtaro how they looked.

"I think they look great. I mean your blue ones look good, but these also have their own way to make people notice you and make you stand out" commented Hamtaro which caused Bijou's face so have a shade of pink.

"Thank you, it means a lot to me. Since you think they look good, I will buy them"

"Hey anything looks good on you" this only made Bijou's face to become redder. After they bought the new ribbons, they decided to take a rest on a bench in front of a huge water fountain. They have been having fun and talking about many things around the mall.

However, Hamtaro had another thing up in his mind as he kept thinking the mysteries of the dreams he had with 2 nights ago. Bijou sees him like this as she asked, "Is everything alright Hamtaro?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing Bijou. I'm fine." Hamtaro said, jolted back to reality.

"Are you sure, because you look like you are how you say unfocused."

"It's fine Bijou I just had a lot of things to think about."

"Like what?"

"Well…you see… it's just…"

"It's just what Hamtaro?"

"It's just that… well…"

"Hamtaro, what is it?"

'Aw man, how am I gonna break it to her? I mean she is my friend… but what if she doesn't believe me about the dream I had.' Hamtaro thought. 'Well I guess I should tell her then..."

Bijou blinked. "Hamtaro?"

"Bijou, the truth is-"

"Hey guys what's up?" interrupted a voice which caused Hamtaro to jump back in surprise and fell on his back comically.

"What in the...?" asked Hamtaro rubbing the back of his head as he looked up and saw Oxnard and Pepper.

"Sorry if we interrupted something" said the both of them.

"No, no trouble at all Oxnard, Pepper, why what's wrong?" asked Hamtaro trying to calm himself down, Bijou having no different results.

"Well, we thought since we were done we would go find the other Ham-Hams and we found you" said Pepper.

"Oh that's good to know." Hamtaro said, relieved.

"So, what now?" asked Oxnard. The four Ham-Hams were at a loss and could not think of anything. Unknown to them, a shadow was lingering in the top floor apparently looking for something. He went to the railing and spotted Hamtaro and his friends.

"**The world is now connected…"**

Hamtaro stopped as he heard a voice came to him. He turned and look for anything the related to the voice. "Hm… what's up Hamtaro, something wrong?" Oxnard asked him, seeing him stopped.

"Oh it's nothing. I thought I heard something… probably my imagination." Hamtaro replied as he rejoined the group.

The shadow, who was stood on the top floor, started to speak. **"The Darkness is coming…"**

* * *

><p>(In Disney Castle…)<p>

Donald, Goofy, Queen Minnie and Daisy, were all in the royal library in deep thought. The letter was on the desk, on the right. It says:

_**Donald,**_

_**Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I've gotta check into this. There's someone with a "Key"- the Key to our survival. Also, one other thing, there is also another one has the "Key" so apparently there are 2 of them. So I need you and Goofy to find them, and to stick with them. Got it? We need those Keys or we're doom! So go to Traverse Town and find Leon. He'll point you in the right direction. Also don't worry about me I'm not alone; I'm with a special guest.**_

_**P.S.**_

_**Would you apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks pal.**_

_**Sign,**_

_**The King**_

* * *

><p>"Oh dear! What could this mean?" Daisy asked.<p>

Minnie folded her hands together. "It means, we'll just have to trust the king." She said, though she was worried about the king.

Goofy put a finger on his chin. "Gawrsh I sure hope he's alright." Goofy said, also worried about the king.

Donald then put his hand on his chest. "Your Highness, Don't worry we'll find the king and this "Key"." Donald said.

Minnie looked at the two smiling. "Thank you, both of you."

Donald then looked at Daisy. "Daisy, can you look after the-"

"Of course! Now you be careful, both of you." Daisy said.

"Oh, and to chronicle your travels, he will accompany you." Minnie said, point at the table.

Donald looked at the table but saw nothing there. He looked closer and saw what appeared to be, a Cricket wearing a black tuxedo, a white shirt underneath with a black bow tie, white gloves, a blue top hat, black dress shoes, and a purple umbrella in his hand jumping up and down.

"Cricket's the name, Jiminy Cricket at your service!" He said, talking his hat off and bowing down.

Minnie than looked at Donald. "We hope for your safe return. Please, help the king!" She said.

Donald put his right hand on his chest, and looked at them. He saw Goofy standing next to them giving him a salute. He walked over to Goofy and grabbed his arm.

"You're coming too!" Donald said.

They both made their way out of the library and walked towards the garden. After walking to the garden, they walked towards the replica and pushed open it's gates, revealing a long stairway down that led below the castle. They both made their way down.

"Gawrsh, so your world was destroyed too, Jiminy?" Goofy asked, the cricket on his head.

"It was terrible. We we're scattered. And as far as I know, I'm the only one who made it to this castle." Jiminy said.

"Goofy?" Donald asked.

"Oh right... I gotcha. You mean that while we're in other worlds, we can't let on where we're from!" Goofy said. "We've gotta protect the world border!"

"Order." Donald corrected.

"Right, World Order." Goofy said, as they both laughed.

After walking down all the stairs they walked through a hallway towards a crown shaped door. "Hm, I guess we'll need duds once we get there." Goofy said.

The two walked through the crown shaped door, revealing the gummi hanger, where there Gummi ship was located. Donald then walked towards the loudspeaker the was connected to the control room.

"Hello up there! Donald Duck to launch crew, anytime you're ready." Donald shouted into the speaker.

In the control room, we're Chip and Dale, two chipmunks that looked almost identical, but Chip had a black nose and one bucked tooth, while his brother Dale, had a red nose and two bucked teeth. They heard Donald and made the preparation for them, and Dale ran to the right and pulled down a lever.

Suddenly, one of the mechanical hands came down and picked Donald and Goofy up, but picked them up upside down, making Donald mad. It placed them in the cockpit, and before the it closed, Pluto came and jumped into it before it closed. Minnie and Daisy came too watch them off, as Daisy looked at Donald. Donald just smiled and winked at her giving her a thumbs up. Suddenly, a hatched that led out of the world opened as the Gummi ship engines powered up.

"Blast off!" Donald shouted, pointing at the hatched.

Suddenly, a sign pointing down appeared and a hatch underneath the Gummi ship opened and the Gummi ship fall into it spinning around, and causing Donald and Goofy to be against the to glass screen of the ship, both of them screaming.

(The lanes between)

As the world of Disney castle could be seen, the Gummi ship appeared from underneath it upside down. Donald got on the controls and put the ship back to normal, and the ships rockets kicked in sending the two into the stars at hyper speed, until they were gone from sight.

Meanwhile, on Destiny Islands, Sora is laying down in bed. Then he hears Kairi's words again in his head)

_Flashback..._

"_I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great." Kairi said, seeing the sunset._

_End of Flashback..._

Sora then looks outside his bedroom window. "A storm?" He said as he looks across the window, until he realize something, "Oh, no, the raft!"

"Sora, dinners ready! Come on down! Sora?" His mom called to him. But unknown to her, Sora already left the house to the other side of the island.

Sora heads back to the island and sees a glowing sphere in the sky. "What's that?" He said in surprise until he sees two familiar boats. "Riku's boat. And Kairi's!"

Then as he precess, Black creatures start coming out of the ground. Sora gasped as he recognize them as the creature from his dream. He tries to fight them with his wooden sword, but nothing happens. Soon, he evades the creatures and starts finding his friends. But as he looks ahead, Sora finds Riku on the small island as he approaches him. "Where's Kairi? I thought she was with you!"

"The door has opened…" Riku muttered.

"What?" Sora responded.

"The door has opened, Sora! Now we can go to the outside world!" Riku said, determinedly

"What are you talking about? We've gotta find Kairi!" Said Sora, trying to reason with him.

"Kairi's coming with us!" Riku exclaimed. Sora took it by surprise. "Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!" He said as he begins reaches his hand out to Sora.

"Riku…" Sora said as he begins to take his hand.

Then the darkness suddenly covers up Riku. Sora tries to save him, but it starts to cover him up as well. He reaches his hand out, but Riku can't grab it. Finally, the darkness has covered the two up. But suddenly, a light shines, and Sora is suddenly back on land with a key. He looks at it in confusion. Then a voice called to him.

"_Keyblade… Keyblade…" _The voice called out to him, now knowing the weapon is the Keyblade.

Sora then begins to fight the black creatures with the key as he hurries to the secret place. Then as he made it inside, he see Kairi there in front of the door. "Kairi!"

Kairi turns around to see Sora. "So...ra…" She said as he reaches out her hand.

Suddenly, the door bursts open, and Kairi is pushed towards Sora. He tries to catch her, but she disappears right when she gets to him. He is then also pushed back to the entrance of the Secret Place.

* * *

><p>(Back in Hamtaro's World…)<p>

After saying their goodbyes at the clubhouse, Hamtaro offered to walk Bijou home, she accepted. They were walking down the street nearing Bijou's home.

"Seems like a peaceful night, huh" commented Hamtaro trying to make a conversation.

"Yes, it is wondrous, I thank you again for walking me home." said Bijou.

"No problem Bij, see cya tomorrow!" Hamtaro said as he started to walk back home,

Hamtaro begun to head for home as nightfall came to him. As he continues to walk, Hamtaro continues to think about the dreams he had. He couldn't stop thinking about it whenever he do, not even the mall with his friends didn't do much work. And the voice he heard… what was it? But as he continues towards his house, he then noticed that the sky was darkened in the nighttime and as he stopped walking, he looked around the place.

"Huh? What is this?" Hamtaro said as he wonders about the dark edges of the sky. Then he turned to see several shadows started springing out of the ground. Hamtaro gasped as he recognized the shadows as the monsters he encountered in his dream.

"What the? What's going on?" Hamtaro asked himself as he took a few steps away from them. He then begins to run, but more shadowy creatures continued to sprout from the ground. They were now overpowering Hamtaro as he tries to fight back with those creatures but they didn't disappear. Hamtaro starts to struggle. "Grr… Nooo!" Hamtaro shouted as a bright light emulated from his body, making the shadow creatures back away from him as they got blasted away. Then a strange object appeared in his hand, it looked like Sora's Keyblade, the Kingdom Key, but it was different… The key is depicted as a classic skeleton key approximately 3.5' long, with a long silvery white Keychain extending from the hilt, and a Hidden Mickey token on the end of the Keychain. The blade and teeth of the Keyblade are White the rainguard is yellow and the guard is bright orange. The teeth of the Keyblade form the outline of a crown which matches the crown charm Sora wears.

Hamtaro looks at his Keyblade, the Kingdom Key H, and begins to fight the shadow creatures as they all were defeated. Hamtaro then begins to run towards his house. "I hope mom's okay…" He thought to himself. But as he hurries, he heard a noise as the giant shadow creature appeared in front of him.

"Not good!" Hamtaro said as he gripped his Keyblade tightly as he begins charged the giant shadow creature. He then slashed the giant with his Keyblade, making it look down at him as it tried to stomp on her but he jumped back and kept attacking the giant.

"This guys way tougher than the last time." Hamtaro said as he jumped back as the giant moved towards them.

He then avoided the giant's arm and jumped high into the air bringing his Keyblade up and driving it into the thing's chest making it roar in pain. Hamtaro fell down as the monster vanished in black smoke.

"Alright I did it." Hamtaro cheered, but his celebration was cut short as the ground started to split and crack and a portal opened in the sky and he was getting pulled into it.

"Huh?! What's Happening?!" Hamtaro shouted as he tried to keep himself grounded by holding onto a crack in the ground but he lost his grip and he flew into the portal, but despite his best efforts he was pulled towards the portal as it close on taking them to an unknown place and the last thing Hamtaro saw before the portal fully closed was her world vanish before his very eyes.

* * *

><p>(Back to Destiny Island…)<p>

Sora then landed on the beach and saw the beach being raised to that black vortex. He then felt something shaking and then he saw a giant black creature called the Darkside. Sora then stood up and raised the Keyblade in his hands. The Darkside then swung it's arm at Sora but he dodged and swung his Keyblade at his arm. The creature then squealed and summoned more of the Heartless but was soon destroyed by Sora. He then swung the Keyblade at the creature's chest. The creature then went up to the vortex of darkness. Sora was then holding to a log to prevent having the same fate as the creature. Sora soon loses his grip and went into the vortex while screaming.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay since I work my ass off on writing this story, do not flame me and noticed anything about the story so I won't be ending us like everyone else. So see ya next time!<strong>


End file.
